


Пусть это буду я

by Slavyanka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Написано по заявке «Он работает допоздна в сочельник, потому что ему не к кому возвращаться домой. Внимательный коллега пытается как-то исправить ситуацию».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let it Be Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099609) by [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal). 



Дженсен помахал на прощание своим коллегам, которые по двое и по трое расходились из офиса, чтобы пораньше начать праздновать. Фирма закрывалась в полдень сочельника, но к половине двенадцатого все уже успели поболтать, раздать в офисе праздничную выпечку, а кое-кому удалось пораньше сбежать, чтобы сделать последние покупки, заняться уборкой или вздремнуть перед началом рождественских торжеств. На улице шел небольшой снег, а едва сдерживаемое праздничное воодушевление ощутимо витало в воздухе.

– Ты действительно уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться к нам за ужином? – спросила Данниль Харрис, экстраординарный советник по кадровым вопросам (хотя и по сей день она обижалась, что ей не позволяли добавить этот эпитет на свою визитную карточку). – Ты же знаешь, тебе всегда рады, а там будет много людей! – она проворно застегнула пальто и собрала несколько мелких подарков от коллег, чтобы отнести домой.

– Спасибо, правда. Все в порядке. К тому же как я могу быть уверен, что ты нас всех не отравишь? – поддразнил он Данниль.

– Неужели опять нужно было это вспоминать? – произнесла она, легко шлепнув Дженсена по груди ладонью. – Стань причиной пищевого отравления восьми человек, и они никогда тебе этого не забудут. 

– Все хорошо, честно. Я пойду домой, открою бутылочку или шесть Будвайзера и посмотрю все пропущенные серии «Во все тяжкие». Будет здорово, – ответил он, широко и ободряюще улыбаясь.

– Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что твои родители взяли и внезапно улетели в Италию за день до сочельника, – вздохнула Данниль с простодушным недоумением человека, который ни разу не встречал ни ветреной матери Дженсена, ни его рассеянного отца. Это далеко не первый раз, когда они безответственно отнеслись к семейному празднику, и явно станет не последним, он был уверен. Дженсен перестал рассчитывать на встречу с ними, предпочтя, чтобы она произошла неожиданно и стала сюрпризом. Таким образом и разочарований было меньше.

Данниль еще несколько раз попыталась уговорить Дженсена прийти к ней в сочельник, но он в данный момент был не расположен к общению с толпой людей и не поддался, в конце концов Дженсен спровадил Данниль, поцеловав ее в щеку на прощание и пообещав на следующей неделе пообедать с ней, чтобы узнать, как прошла ее вечеринка. Наконец-то он остался один в офисе, смог сбросить маску притворного праздничного веселья и расслабиться. Рождество утомляло.

Дженсен целый час плодотворно трудился, когда внезапно раздалось нескладное пение, заставившее его вздрогнуть.

– _Oh the weather outside is frightful...dum de dum delightful…_ *

Дженсен и хотел бы рассердиться, что в офисе было не настолько пусто, как он думал, но цитата из _«Крепкого орешка»_ невольно заставила его улыбнуться. Он никак не мог понять, кому принадлежал комично плохо певший голос, а это означало, что ему придется подняться и посмотреть, кто пел; меньше всего им надо было, чтобы какой-то случайный незнакомец бродил по офису после того, как все ушли.

Он пошел на звук пения, миновал длинный коридор и остановился у серверной. Дверь была открыта, и песня не стихала.

– Эй! – позвал Дженсен, и пение оборвалось с глухим стуком и тихим: «Ай, черт!»

Дженсен заглянул в серверную и увидел мускулистого парня с растрепанными волосами, сидевшего на полу на коленях среди разбросанных отверток и прочих приспособлений.

– О, привет, Дженсен, – произнес Джаред Падалеки, специалист по ИТ-чего-то-там, Дженсен никак не мог правильно запомнить должности разных компьютерных фанатов. Но он знал Джареда; хотя они и работали в разных отделах, но болтали несколько раз в комнате отдыха и коридоре, а раз или два общались в офисе Дженсена, когда его компьютеру потребовалась настройка. Джаред часто улыбался и заразительно смеялся, и Дженсену всегда нравилось разговаривать с ним. Но это не означало, что в данный момент он был рад видеть Джареда, несмотря на всю его привлекательность.

– Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, все ушли праздновать Рождество, – Дженсен постарался, чтобы его слова не звучали как обвинение. По большей части ему это удалось.

– Да, я просто хотел заменить резервный сервер, пока никого нет в офисе. Это требует времени, так что я решил, сейчас самый подходящий момент.

Дженсен был удивлен. Из того немногого, что он знал о Джареде, складывалось впечатление, что он общительный и популярный парень, казалось, что он бы хотел провести праздник с семьей или друзьями. Дженсену хотелось спросить его об этом, но он по себе знал, как раздражает, когда люди расспрашивают о планах на праздники, поэтому передумал.

– И тебе нужны рога, чтобы это сделать? – спросил он, неопределенно махнув рукой на головную повязку с оленьими рогами, надетую на Джареда. Тот слегка покачал головой, и звон бубенцов наполнил комнату.

– Они помогают мне думать, – ответил он и подмигнул Дженсену.

Дженсен попытался придумать подходящий ответ, но в голову ничего не приходило. Подмигивающий Джаред, очевидно, затруднял формулировку связных мыслей. 

– Хорошо, ладно, я тут тоже еще на несколько часов, так что я… дам тебе заняться этим, наверное, – он неловко отступил назад и удрал в свой офис, прежде чем Джаред смог ответить.

_«Красноречиво, Эклз, очень красноречиво»_ , – произнес его внутренний голос. _«Заткнись!»_ – приказал он голосу.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Дженсену удалось снова сосредоточиться, и он внимательно вглядывался в открытую таблицу на мониторе, когда что-то с шумом влетело в офис и с глухим стуком врезалось в стену. Дженсен дернулся от неожиданности, а когда опустил взгляд, увидел на полу небольшой предмет странной формы. Он осторожно встал со стула и огляделся, но никого не заметил. Подняв предмет, Дженсен рассмотрел, что он обернут простой белой бумагой, скрепленной, кажется, половиной рулона скотча. Сбоку маркером было написано «Счастливого рождества, Дженсен! От Джареда». Рядом была нарисована кривобокая маленькая рождественская елка с небольшой звездой сверху, разукрашенной желтым текстовыделителем.

Он с опаской открыл упаковку и обнаружил внутри мягкий мячик-антистресс в форме мозга с логотипом одного из их поставщиков на боку. Дженсен широко улыбнулся. Покачав головой, он сел обратно за стол и положил радужный мячик рядом с монитором; время от времени он отрывался от таблицы, смотрел на него и слегка улыбался.

Дженсен не был Скруджем. Он не _ненавидел_ Рождество, просто не совсем понимал, из-за чего такая суматоха. Он не завидовал окружающим из-за их радости, вносил свой вклад в благотворительную программу «Игрушки для малышей» и постоянно делал пожертвования для прочих благотворительных организаций, но Дженсен не видел необходимости лично погружаться во все это. Он бы предпочел отнестись к празднику как к любому другому дню, чего и всем желал.

Через полчаса он вернулся после посещения уборной и поиска кофе и обнаружил новый сверток, лежавший прямо посередине его рабочего стола. Как и раньше, обернут он был бумагой для печати – на сей раз голубого цвета – с поистине уродливым нарисованным оленем. Когда Дженсен открыл его, внутри оказался… степлер. Взяв степлер, он вышел в коридор и направился к серверной. Джаред взглянул на него, оторвавшись от возни с железом для сервера.

– Эй, Джаред? 

– Да?

– Ты действительно подарил мне степлер? – озадаченно спросил Дженсен.

– Эм, да. Счастливого Рождества? – произнес Джаред, сдерживая смех, глаза у него сияли.

– Ты подарил мне _мой собственный_ степлер?

– Возможно, – ответил Джаред. – Он тебе нравится?

– Это самый лучший степлер, который мне когда-либо дарили. Это же Swingline**! Спасибо! – торжественно произнес Дженсен, и через пару секунд они оба рассмеялись.

– Ты с собой принес что-нибудь на обед? – неожиданно спросил Джаред. Дженсена слегка привела в замешательство смена темы, но он быстро пришел в себя и ответил:

– Только бутерброд. А что?

– Мне надо, чтобы сервер прогнал обновление; почему бы нам не пообедать вместе? – Почему-то возникло ощущение, что Джаред почти приглашает его на свидание. Почти. Дженсен раздумывал всего несколько секунд. Он, может, и был немного необщительным, но дураком не являлся: если привлекательный парень приглашает тебя на обед, ты не ешь свой бутерброд в одиночестве в офисе. Дженсен был практически уверен, что это самое настоящее правило.

– Конечно, звучит заманчиво.

– Встретимся в буфете через десять минут? – спросил Джаред, Дженсен кивнул и вернулся в офис.

Когда он вошел в буфет десять минут спустя, Джаред уже сидел там за столом, на котором была разложена, кажется, половина продуктов из ассортимента торгового автомата. Его iPod находился рядом, из динамиков тихо доносилась рождественская музыка. Губы Дженсена изогнулись в улыбке; конечно же, Джаред – тот парень, у которого на iPod есть рождественский плейлист.

– Я подумал, что мы можем устроить фуршет, – пояснил Джаред. – Наш собственный рождественский пир.

Он выглядел слегка неуверенным, как будто не знал, оценит Дженсен это или нет. Дженсен сел за стол и перевернул некоторые пакеты.

– Что тут у нас? Чипсы, крендельки, M&Ms, «Читос». Похоже, все группы продуктов питания представлены должным образом, – он широко улыбнулся, и Джаред расслабился, как будто вовсе и не нервничал.

– Для нас все самое лучшее, – пошутил Джаред, открывая банку кока-колы. – Налить джентльмену? 

Дженсен кивнул, и Джаред вылил половину банки в кружку с надписью _Sheppard & Sons_, подтолкнул ее к Дженсену, а остальное вылил в такую же кружку.

– Тост! – воскликнул Джаред. – За самых трудолюбивых, не говоря уже о том, что за самых привлекательных парней этой компании!

– Я за это выпью, – улыбнулся Дженсен, и они чокнулись кружками, как будто это были изящные бокалы шампанского.

– О, погоди. Думаю, ты должен надеть это, – сказал Джаред, вытянув красно-зеленую эльфийскую шапочку из-за спины.

– Нет, нет, это совершенно необязательно! – рассмеялся Дженсен. Джаред надул губы и стал его упрашивать, и, как оказалось, Дженсен действительно не мог сопротивляться этим многоцветным глазам и сияющей улыбке, так что он надел эту дурацкую шапку и стойко сидел смирно, когда Джаред настоял на том, чтобы сделать одно совместное селфи. Или три. Его плечу стало тепло там, где Джаред приобнял его, чтобы они оба поместились в кадр.

Дженсен поделился половиной бутерброда, и они медленно принялись за обед, снимая пробу с фастфудного «фуршета», подготовленного Джаредом. Они болтали за едой обо всем: от спорта (Дженсен узнал о слегка пугающей ненависти Джареда к Тони Ромо***) до фильмов (Джаред узнал о тайном пристрастии Дженсена к старым фильмам о ниндзя) и историй об их коллегах (и они оба сошлись на мнении, что Чад из отдела маркетинга был под кайфом минимум пятьдесят процентов рабочего времени и поэтому являлся самым лучшим специалистом по продажам в их компании). Время пролетело быстро, и Дженсен в какой-то момент осознал, что обед с едой из торгового автомата оказался лучше любого из свиданий, на которые он ходил в последние полгода. Не то чтобы это было свидание. Но если бы… Дженсену вдруг пришло в голову, что он даже не знал, кто нравится Джареду – мужчины или женщины.

– Хм, Джаред, – кашлянул он, – твоя девушка не против того, что ты допоздна работаешь в сочельник? – Очень ловко.

– У меня ее нет, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Как и бойфренда, если тебе интересно, – подмигнул он. Что ж, это хорошие новости, хоть и совершенно бесполезные. Дженсен решил пока ничего не уточнять, потому что не мог придумать, как продолжить расспросы, чтобы это выглядело не настолько очевидным. Он подождал немного, но Джаред не спросил, есть ли у него девушка (или бойфренд). Дженсен сказал себе, что не разочаровался. Соврал.

 

 

Они закончили обед и вернулись к работе. Однако Дженсен все никак не мог сосредоточиться на коммерческом предложении – мысли его постоянно возвращались к Джареду. Не то чтобы он никогда не замечал Джареда. Адониса ростом шесть футов пять дюймов, расхаживающего по офису, все же сложно не заметить. Он просто никогда не разрешал себе думать о Джареде иначе, чем о дружелюбном коллеге. Но то, как Джаред вел себя сегодня, очень походило на _флирт_. И Дженсен бы соврал самому себе, если бы не признал, что, возможно, флиртовал в ответ. Чуть-чуть.

В конце концов Дженсен понял, что занимался ничегонеделанием, думая о Джареде, вместо того, чтобы работать над коммерческим предложением. Он решил, что может потратить время с большей пользой, занявшись другими делами. Как, например, проверить, сможет ли он опять вызвать ту широкую сияющую улыбку у Джареда. Дженсен порылся в ящиках стола, нашел все необходимое и приступил к работе.

Через двадцать минут он опять оказался у открытой двери серверной. Он уже собирался постучать по дверному косяку, как услышал, что Джаред тихо напевал слова, в которых Дженсен узнал песню «Весь этот мир» из _«Русалочки»_ , и Дженсен закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех. Пение прекратилось, и Джаред смущенно поднял глаза.

– Русалочка, хм? – сдержанно произнес Дженсен. – Весьма круто. 

– Э, наверное, ты не сможешь сделать вид, как будто я пел что-то из AC/DC или типа того?

– Ни за что, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты не только пел песню из _«Русалочки»_ , ты еще и все слова знал. Это очень впечатляет, правда!

– Да, но ты узнал, откуда эта песня, так что помалкивай! – рассмеялся Джаред, и Дженсен прикрыл рот рукой в притворном испуге.

– Что ж, ты меня подловил, – признал он. – Как бы то ни было, я принес тебе подарок.

У Джареда загорелись глаза.  
– Для меня? Дай посмотреть! – потребовал он.

Дженсен вытащил руку из-за спины. На его ладони лежал маленький металлический предмет, сделанный из скрученных и согнутых скрепок. Он шагнул вперед и положил этот предмет в ладонь Джареду, стараясь не обращать внимания на трепет, охвативший его, когда их руки соприкоснулись.

– Олень! – воскликнул Джаред, внимательно вглядываясь в крохотную скульптуру. – Эй, он очень даже хорош!

– Порой мне становится скучно во время телеконференций, – смущенно признался Дженсен. – У меня довольно хорошо получается делать фигурки из скрепок, помогает скоротать время.

– Это гораздо лучше степлера, спасибо! – сказал Джаред, торжественно водрузив небольшую скульптуру оленя на видное место на своем столе.

– О, ну не знаю. Степлер был замечательным.

Они оба смотрели друг на друга гораздо более пристально, чем того требовала ситуация. Дженсену действительно хотелось узнать, привлекал ли он Джареда, в противном случае все, что он мог бы сделать дальше, вызвало бы крайнюю неловкость. В конце концов Дженсен решил не рисковать и отвел взгляд, собираясь вернуться к себе в офис.

– Эй, Дженсен?

Дженсен опять взглянул Джареду в глаза, в которых плескалось веселье и… что-то еще.

– Да?

– Знаешь, на самом деле мне _необязательно_ было менять сервер сегодня. Я мог бы сделать это и в четверг.

– Почему тогда ты так поступил?

– Я услышал, как ты говорил Данниль, что собираешься работать допоздна, а потом в одиночестве пойдешь домой. И я решил, что тебе не помешает компания.

– Что? – недоверчиво спросил Дженсен. – Ты поменял свои рождественские планы из-за меня? Что ты _собирался_ делать? Ты же не отказался от сочельника со своей семьей, нет? 

– Нет, расслабься, – успокоил его Джаред. – Мы с семьей будем праздновать на следующей неделе, в этом году моя сестра проводит Рождество с родственниками мужа, а брат – с родственниками жены. Они меняются каждый год. Мои родители на этой неделе отдыхают во Флориде.

Слава богу за это.

– Что тогда ты _планировал_?

– Ну, я _планировал_ пойти к Данниль на вечеринку, – широко улыбнулся Джаред. – Но услышав, что ты собираешься в одиночестве допоздна работать, я отказался от этой идеи. Подозреваю, ты помог мне избежать опасности, слышал, готовит она… э, не очень, – сказал он, покачав рукой.

– Знаешь, а ведь действительно помог, – ответил Дженсен, наконец улыбнувшись, когда понял, что не спутал неумышленно планы Джареда на праздник. – Она, возможно, и мой лучший друг, но эта девчонка не может готовить, хоть убей. Но почему ты решил пропустить вечеринку и остаться тут со мной?

Джаред колебался с ответом.

– Джаред? 

Джаред молча показал на дверную раму позади Дженсена. Скотчем к стене над дверью была приклеена… 

– Это _омела_? – спросил Дженсен.

– Я стащил ее из офиса Чада, – произнес Джаред, отчаянно покраснев, и Дженсен испытал укол сострадания к сотрудникам Управления персоналом – он подозревал, им придется в начале нового года устраивать очередной семинар, посвященный сексуальным домогательствам. Но затем он сосредоточил внимание на более важном предмете – привлекательный специалист по информационным технологиям в данный момент выглядел так, как будто хотел провалиться под землю. Он казался таким милым, но Дженсен не мог дальше его мучить.

– Эй, Джаред?

– Да.

– Иди сюда. – Дженсен зажал в кулаке мягкую ткань рубашки Джареда и притянул того к себе, заставив перегнуться через стол. Глаза у Джареда комически расширились за секунду до того, как губы Дженсена коснулись его губ. Дженсен заметил, как Джаред на мгновение задержал дыхание, а потом ответил на поцелуй с улыбкой, которую Дженсен мог почувствовать.

Ладонь Джареда легла на затылок Дженсена, когда он полностью погрузился в поцелуй, углубляя его, приоткрывая губы и заставляя Дженсена последовать его примеру. Дженсен позволил ему это, поцелуй оставался весьма невинным, без касаний языков, но он наполнил Дженсена волнующим обещанием _большего_. Они медленно отстранились и просто смотрели друг на друга какое-то время.

– Резервный сервер готов. Ты закончил работу? – спросил Джаред.

– Да, все на сегодня закончил.

– Хочешь ко мне в гости на ужин? Можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм?

– Очень похоже на сочельник в моем духе, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

 

 

На следующее утро от Данниль пришло сообщение.

_Как все прошло вчера вечером?_

_Как что прошло?_ – ответил Дженсен.

_Дженсен Эклз, я знаю, что Джаред не пришел ко мне на вечеринку только потому, что хотел провести время с тобой. РАССКАЖИ МНЕЕЕЕ!!!_

В ответ он отправил только фото, которое попросил Джареда переслать ему.

_Не стоит благодарности!_ – откликнулась Данниль.

Дженсен был уверен, что она до конца дней не прекратит напоминать ему об этом. Он совершенно не возражал.

**Author's Note:**

> *Погода на улице ужасна… но трам-парам прекрасна… (приблизительный перевод)))  
> ** Swingline – знаменитый американский бренд канцтоваров.  
> ***Антонио Рамиро Ромо – профессиональный игрок в американский футбол, на позиции квотербека. Выступает за команду «Даллас Ковбойз».


End file.
